Lost
by Fuzzy Purple Elf
Summary: Logan, Royal Spaceforce fighter pilot, friend of Padme... man lost in time?
1. A Little Bit About My Friend Logan

**A Little Bit About My Friend Logan  
by Fuzzy**

**VOICE RECORDINGS  
Subject of selected entries: Logan  
Location: Theed City, Naboo  
  
Entry 68  
By: Amidala, Princess of Theed  
**

Logan was one of my father's farm hands before he became one of King Veruna's royal fighter pilots. I'm afraid I embarrassed myself when I first met him, for I was very direct in asking him who he was and what he was doing on my father's farm, only to have my father scold me for being rude to his newest hired hand. Thankfully, Logan gracefully accepted my stammered apology, and I distinctly remembering him chuckle as I ran off.

In between my studies to become Princess and his time in my father's fields, we had a few friendly chats. I learned that while he was born here on Naboo, his parents originally hailed from Corellia, and were stranded on a moon in the Krymyrv system 14 years before he was born. He is nearly 30, but he is not much taller than I am, with dark eyes and darker hair, worn in strange fashion with long sideburns (which, I'm told, could be a display of his Corellian heritage). He is strong strong enough to plow my father's fields with his own back when the Agri-Hover Plow broke down and was sent for repairs.

The other farm hands tell me he is gruff and quiet, slow to accept a handshake, and quick to fight. Perhaps he is, but I also see that he is kind, warm, and perhaps a little sad. He volunteered some time back for basic training for the Royal Spaceforce, and I was sad to see him go. I hear that in the months since completing his training, he has become an exceptional pilot, and a loyal Naboo soldier. If I ever become Queen, I would like to keep him at my side.

** Entry 74  
By: Amidala, Princess of Theed  
**   
I discovered a side of Logan I wish I'd never had to. I was kidnapped, apparently for a rather obscene ransom, although I believe that King Veruna had a hand in my abduction and possibly even planned to have me assassinated. Logan had defied the orders of his superior officer, Captain Panaka, and went off to find me. He did find me, literally using his nose to do so. I found out that he is a mutant, and while that does not bother me in the least, what he almost did to my kidnappers does bother me. When faced with justice, my kidnappers grew desperate and shot Logan in the shoulder, which only enraged my friend. I saw him go into a berserk frenzy, and he revealed, for the first time, bone claws which sprung from within his fore arms. He has six altogether, three on each hand, which emerge from between his knuckles. He shredded one man's arm, stabbed another in the leg, and almost killed another. I screamed for him to stop, and was grateful that he did. The blaster wound in his shoulder had healed completely in the time he spent punishing my kidnappers. He gave me only one painful look of regret, and then ran off into the night, as the rest of the Royal Guard arrived to take me back home.

Captain Panaka tells me that the only reason he hasn't been dishonorably discharged from his service is my testimony in royal court, and that he hadn't killed any of the accused. I have not heard from him since, but Commander Ric Olie tells me that he has been welcomed back to the Royal Spaceforce. I am glad to hear of this, but I worry because he has not tried to contact me for several weeks.

** Entry 81  
By: Amidala, Princess of Theed  
**   
This was my last day as Princess of Theed. Tomorrow I will be crowned Queen of Naboo, an event which the people of our great planet celebrate, but which I face with a small measure of regret. Logan was waiting for me in my bed chambers tonight, startling nearly the life out of me. I was thought I was sure of his intentions, but he was silent when I demanded to know what he was doing there. He merely hugged me, a sad, lonely hug, and then he disappeared into the night. Mere spoken words cannot accurately convey the fear, anticipation, and excitement I felt when I saw him there, and the disappointment, yet relief when he hugged me and left. I probably will not sleep much tonight, as all I can think about right now is him. I'd better get that out of my head. Were I a commoner, I could indulge in a hero-worship crush, but as Princess of Theed and soon to be Queen of all Naboo, our friendship skirts at the edges of being improper as it is...

** Entry 128  
By: Amidala, Queen of Naboo  
**   
I wish I wasn't making this recording right now. I wish Commander Olie hadn't just informed me of what happened. I wish that damned Trade Federation would just have crumbled to dust and blow away. I wish...

...that Logan hadn't died up there, in battle against Federation Droid Fighters.  
I must be strong now, that's how he would want me to be. He's given his life for the people of Naboo. Logan's fighter took a blast which disabled its systems, and another which sent it spiraling out into the deepness of space. Amidst the battle it could not be traced, and search missions have been unsuccessful.

For such a long time I didn't want to give up hope, but even with his special abilities, I'm afraid he's just been gone too long. Many of my faithful pilots' lives were lost in that battle, but none cause me greater pain than Logan's. The Trade Federation have much to answer for. They WILL be brought to justice for their crimes.

I like to think Logan is watching me from his new home among the stars. I hope he is proud of me. I'm proud of him.


	2. Faith

Chapter 2: Faith  
by Fuzzy

Pain.

Cold.

Darkness.

They are all I experience as I wait here to die. Because really, that's what's going to happen. Life support can only hold out for so much longer, before Zed tells me that he can't spread the power much thinner. He's a good astromech, one of the best, but he can't work miracles. The ship is spinning now, it has been for the past few days. Drifting and spinning, farther and farther out to the limits of our solar system, and I wonder...

What is the point? Why am I conserving emergency rations? Why am I pushing Zed for repairs? Why am I running low-power mode? The ship is damaged beyond my droid's ability to repair. Without communications, without stress-signals, I have no way to contact the rest of the Royal Spaceforce and tell them I am STILL ALIVE. Without propulsion systems, without fuel, I have no way to go back. The Trade Federation HAS killed me, I just haven't reached it yet.

I'm panicking, which is not good. I take a deep breath, tell myself to calm down. I'm not dead. I can make it out of this, I just need to have a little more faith in the other pilots. They WILL find me.

I tell Artoo Zednine to discontinue starboard repairs, and to redirect all of his efforts to life-support. I look at a switch that I swore I would never use, and flip it down. A low-pitched tone beeps out and then fades to silence. The cockpit gets colder, and now I can even see my breath in the dimming lights of the cockpit. The last display on Zed's message screen before it goes blank is, "I hope you know what you are doing, Logan."

I sigh. I tell him, "They WILL find us. Finish maintenance on the life-support systems and energy conservation redundancies, and then power yourself down."

Cryogenics begins its cycle, releasing anesthetic through the vents, and my eyelids become heavy. Padme will find me.

Padme...


End file.
